Sokeefe fanfic
SOPHIE and KEEFE together forever!!! I have no idea if this will work...but oh well! ' Keefe woke up to the sound of screaming. Well, squealing was a better way of putting it. He sat up quickly rubbing out his tired eyes as Ro bursted into his room, sword raised, “What is it?” She demanded, staring around the room like a band of blood thirsty psychopaths would pop out and attack her. Keefe raised an eyebrow, “Have you seriously been waiting by that door all night? Don’t you ogres like...practice gutting out people all night or something?” Ro grinned smugly, “Maybe I do, now you’d better have a good reason for squealing like a baby, or Mrs. Stinkbottom is going to suffer.” Keefe rolled his eyes, and hoped she didn’t see as he hid Mrs. Stinkbottom protectively under the sheets, “It wasn’t me, I have a much more...girly scream...” Dang. His charm was really sucky in the morning. She scoffed, “Mmhm, like that time you squealed when I suprised you by grabbing your shoulders unexpectedly?” “For the record, I had just endured Bangs Boy trying to flirt with Biana, and I did punch you, you can’t say that’s not manly.” Before Ro could say anything, another high pitched scream caused them both to jump and dart into the hallway, chasing the noise. They chased the scream into Keefes fathers room where both Keefe and Ro stared at Lord Cassius, who was clutching his spiked hot pink hair. Uh oh. The serum wasn’t supposed to go off until he left for Foster's house, this could get ugly.Keefe shriveled, fighting back his-Run For Your Life Your Dads Going To Kill You-routine and smiled nervously, “Wow dad, I didn’t realize you were becoming a punk. Personally I’d dye my hair green, but pinks good to, you know.” Cassius turned to face Keefe, his fists and eyes shaking with anger, “Keefe Sencen, I swear I will-“ Cassius and Keefe trailed off when they realized Ro was laughing, wiping her eyes as if she’d been crying, “You elves are so entertaining, the funniest it ever got with me and my dad was when I replaced his hair gel with goo.” Keefe grinned, “King Ditmar uses hair gel?” “Keefe!” Cassius interrupted, racking his hands through his hair, “I’ve tried to be patient, I’ve tried to not lose my anger, but I am sick and tired of your idiotic attempts to prove your independent!” Keefe glared, staring at his feet as his stomach twisted. “Well I wouldn’t have to if you would stop acting like I’m made of trash!” He regretted the words right after he said them and hurriedly snatched his imparter, “I have to go, Foster asked if I would meet her at her house.” ~ “I’ve been waiting for you to notice that your still wearing pajamas...and that we’re not at your little girlfriends house. Are you going through your mysterious angst teen stage?” Ro asked lightly, cleaning out her nails with an especially sharp dagger as they creeped along the streets of Eternia. Since it was baerly dawn, Keefe was blessed with the fact that no one was out to see his Gulon pajamas. Keefe laughed darkly. “Nope, Bangs Boy has already claimed the angst teen title. But I’d be happy to claim the attractive mysterious teen title.” “Keefe, what are you doing here...and in your pajamas?” Keefe glanced up to where Grady and Edaline were both giving him very quizzical looks. Keefe folded his arms and smiled, “What do you have against guys who wander around barefoot in their pajamas?” Grady rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath like, "why him?" as Edaline tilted her head slightly, “I thought you were meeting Sophie, she’s waiting for you." Keefe felt his heart leap, then cursed himself. Somehow Foster always managed to turn his mood from mischievous and smug to queasy and light. “She’s always waiting for me, I was just trying to be fashionably late. It’s what all the girls are going crazy for these days.” He said in a matter of factly tone. “And by crazy he means utterly annoyed and irritated,” Ro added cheerfully, patting Keefe so hard on the back he nearly fell down, “we should go before he embarrasses himself anymore.” ~ Sophie twiddled with her glove anxiously, fighting the urge of pulling out a loose eyelash. She’d thought of hailing Fitz, but she had a feeling Keefe would understand better. She’d gotten the letter late last night and hailed Keefe almost immediately using the excuse of “I need help with my homework” when really she’d received a letter from the Neverseen. She hadn’t even told Sandor, who was currently pacing the ground as if mentally preparing for Keefe's teasing.But she had a plan to ditch both Sandor and Ro. But that also meant she’d have to spend a LOT of time with Keefe, and as much as she liked him, she’d for some reason found herself noticing to many things and saying too little things about him lately. But Keefe had never made her nervous, so why did she suddenly find herself blushing every time she glanced at him? She just wished she could inflict on herself. “He’s here...” Sandor muttered, adjusting his grip on his sword carefully, “and if he even tries mentioning my love life I will personally wack him on the head so hard that-“ Sophie giggled, “Your love life is pretty adorable though.” “Yeah, because your love life isn’t complicated at all.” Before she could awkwardly reply on ''that lovely comment, she pretended to be fully immersed in listening to Ro and Keefe's conversation as they walked up the stairs. “I’m just saying it makes no sense,” Keefe was saying, “why do humans park on driveways but drive on parkways?” Sophie smiled as she listened to Ro’s groan, “Seriously, we are'' not'' still talking about this.” “Why not? When I was with the Neverseen I saw humans parking on driveways all the time. And I asked Fintan one day the same thing and he was just like, ‘Darkness is the inner soul of all beings’ which was totally creepy and-“ “Oh look,” Ro interrupted, “looks like we’re here!” Sophie scrambled back from the door, pretending to be feeding Iggy as Ro waltzed into the room. “For the record, I told him to knock.” She said before popping on Sophie’s bed with a loud THUNK. Keefe scoffed, “Knocking is for babies. Besides, Foster didn’t mind, right? I’m a VIP.” Sophie rolled her eyes, “yeah, sure. Because I only grant VIP to those in Gulon pajamas.” She smiled as Keefe glanced down at himself. “Gulon pajamas are the new trend Foster, thought you knew.” “Pretty Boy is having daddy issues,” Ro added lightly, “left without even doing his precious little hair.” Sophie glanced at Keefe worriedly. It was true, his hair wasn’t styled. It was standing out in every direction, it looked like he’d been shocked by lightning. Not that it was really different from his usual style. “Are you okay?” Sophie asked softly. Keefe shrugged, but Sophie could tell it was forced, “Yeah, totally, I’m great. Never better. But I should be asking you that, you sounded pretty frantic last night Is everything okay? Right. Sophie cleared her throat, trying not to shudder as she recalled the threatening request the Neverseen had given her, “Yeah...um, can I talk to you...” she glanced at the sceptical bodyguards, “alone?” As Keefe raised an eyebrow, Ro grinned. “Oh, looks like things are getting juicy!” As Sandor groaned and shook his head, Sophie snatched Keefe's arm and dragged him into the hallway. “I got a message from the Neverseen. They want to meet.” She hissed, still clutching his arm. Keefe laughed like it was a joke, then his eyes turned serious, “Wait, your serious? What did it say? ‘Sorry we’ve been trying to kill you, let’s be BFFs and go flower shopping?" Sophie shook her head, “It said that they want to meet today, and that if I tell more than one person they’d hurt someone I care about. I can bring one person, I thought of Fitz but...” Keefe nodded, “Yeah, I don’t think he could handle it with Alvar and all. But your not actually going, are you? You know it’s going to be a trap.” Sophie reached for an eyelash, “Yeah but...I think it’s important. I mean, they’ve never done anything like this before, have they?” Keefe sighed, “I know I won’t be able to talk you out of this, because your too adorably stubborn, and since I’m obviously coming-“ “Keefe-“ “Nope, you’ll have to strangle me with a spoon to get me to say I won’t come. Then again, I don’t see how strangling me with a spoon is possible...” Sophie bit her lip. “It’s not that. Um...are you planning on wearing that?” Keefe glanced at his pajamas, “What, you don’t think a bunch of sociopaths will appreciate some fashionable pajamas?” Sophie bit back a laugh, “Come on, I’m sure Grady won’t mind if we borrow a shirt or something.” “Oh...uh, that’s not...he...I’m sure Grady would actually REALLY mind, so I can-“ Sophie raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Does Grady make you nervous?” Keefe scoffed, “What, nervous? Me? I’m never nervous Foster, Grady would probably just be jealous that I look better in his clothes then he does. I’m obviously better looking.” Sophie rolled her eyes, “Come on.” ~ Sophie had a feeling she was being an idiot. If she’d learned anything in the past few years, it would be that she had to trust all her friends, and keeping secrets wouldn’t help anyone. But every time she reached for her Imparter to hail Biana, Tam, or Dex, the Neverseen's warning rang in her ears. She’d brought her friends so many trials over the years, and even though they’d all willingly come along, she would never forgive herself if any of them got badly hurt. Thats why she had a plan, a plan to ensure that if anything went wrong, it would be her suffering this time, not Keefe. “Yo, Foster, I think I’d be better off in my pajamas. Why are you staring at the wall like it just threatened to eat all of your Custard Bursts?” Sophie blinked, tearing her eyes away to find a very miserable looking Keefe. She couldn’t stop her laughter as his pants-which could probably fit at least two and a half Keefes-nearly fell down. The white, button-down shirt was wrinkly and uneven, it looked like one of the blouses that the men wore in the cheesy romance movies. “I think you‘re wrong, Grady looks ''way ''better in those clothes then you.” She giggled, walking up to examine him. The top two buttons were undone, giving her a glimpse of the curve of his collarbone. His beautiful skin was tanner then she remembered and- “Once your done examining my awesomeness, can we please move on?” She nudged him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing what she was doing and started to unbutton the buttons. “Seriously, Keefe, how did you even do this?” she asked. Somehow he’d managed to cross the buttons, so Sophie had to wrestle with the threading to unbutton it. She eventually unbuttoned the shirt, and started to do it up again as she tried not to realize she was buttoning up a very attractive boy's shirt. She glanced from his rigged stomach, lean muscle pulled tight over his ribs to the small outline of the scar under his ribs. Her heart wrenched as she glanced up at him. “Keefe...I’m sorry.” Keefe, who actually for once seemed at a loss at words, his cheeks slightly red as he stared at her hands on his chest-which of course made her heart leap into humming bird mode and made her head light and floaty-cleared his throat, “For giving me this shirt? Honestly I was going to burn it anyway but...” “No, for...for dragging you into this. Not just this, everything. I feel like everything that happened to you was because of-“ “Stop,” Keefe interrupted, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Foster, everything that’s happened to me is either my fault, or my mother's. Mostly my mother's. But you are the last person to blame, you’ve always been on the right side of things. You're smart, loyal,“ he smirked, “Stubborn. Me on the other hand...well lets just say I probably won the award for most suckiest desicions and life choices.” She shook her head, “No." “Hey, it’s okay. I mean I can’t believe I actually let Bangs Boy and Dex convince me to sing in front of a bunch of humans, and audition as a model. Which I won by the way...” “Wait, what?” “The point is,” Keefe said, his mischevious grin telling Sophie the whole human conversation was far from over, “That you don't have to worry about me, okay? Everything I do is entirely on me.” Her heart seemed to skip about six beats as he tucked away a strand of her hair, leaving her cheeks redder then the tunic she wore. She managed to nod and smile, and stayed silent as she found a spare belt and helped Keefe hide his pajamas, but she couldn’t agree with what he’d said. She‘d always worry about Keefe. '''CHAPTER TWO!!!! Keefes P.O.V ”So...how exactly are we supposed to get out of here without our big teddy bears following us?” Keefe whispered, following Foster as he hoped she didn’t catch when he tripped on his shoe laces. Stupid shoes, it wasn’t his fault Grady’s feet were immensely large. He’d just have to give him a shrink elixar when he was done with this. Sophie put a finger to her mouth and pulled a plate of round looking pastries, and pointed at them with a weird head bob. Taking that as a cue of, go ahead Keefe, he reached out his hand to take one. “What the heck, these are drugged Keefe! They're for Ro and Sandor, not you!” Sophie whispered fiercely, her cute face set in a pouty glare. “Ooooooh“ Keefe whispered, “Can we maybe get some undrugged ones later?” Sophie didn’t answer as she dragged Keefe back into her room. He always tried not to act too proud of the fact that his paintings were on the wall, but his stupid heart always felt light as he realized Fitz treat boxes were simply piled in the corner. Sure they may have been boxes, but Keefe always decided that quality was better than quantity. That and...the last time he tried cooking he’d accidentally set his father's curtains on fire. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic Category:Sokeefe Category:Future Category:Original Characters